Letter to You
by This is the Circus
Summary: /Let's forget about yesterday. Let's just remember today. I'm coming out to personally hand this letter to you. I hope you like it, because all I'd like to see is your smile again. I really did, and still do, miss you./ One shot.


Written for the OTP Boot Camp Challenge. Prompt: Letter

_Letter to you._

Hey.

I haven't written to you in a long time. Since before everything changed. Before I left to—Wait. I don't want to start off at a depressing note. We should be happy, yeah? Because he's gone (he has been for a while). But, why am I telling you this? You probably already know … not probably, you do know, why wouldn't you—

Sorry. Let's start over. What I really wanted to write about was—well, it's not really a subject, but, whatever—how you are. I mean, how life is now that you're free of him. We all are, but—oh god. I sound so nervous, don't I? Not really 'sound' so much as my wording seems anxious … and I'm rambling again. Merlin, what I wanted to say was … I miss you. So much. Everything's moving so fast now, and I can't get a glimpse of myself, let alone you.

Paparazzi is really irritating, I wish they'd leave me alone. Why would they? I'm the wonderful Golden Savior Boy, aren't I? Or Scar-head, as you liked to call me. It actually sounds nice, the way the words roll off your tongue. Scar-head. I can't say it as you do.

That's one of the things I never hear anymore. Your voice. This may sound odd, but the way you always teased me in that sneering voice of yours never sounded as mocking as when someone else said it. Look at me, I sound like a nutter. Of course, I knew the words were meant to be spiteful, to hurt … but they never really did. Hurt, I mean.

It's so weird, looking back. Now the insults you told me and all the other nasty tricks … they don't really mean much. So, I guess I forgive you. Doesn't even matter if you're sorry or not, because I've grown past that. The stage where I need to hear an apology before I give one. Now that I see it like this, it was a bit petty. Really, I know we've both said this in person before, but it seems more official on paper, in writing. I don't know.

You're looking at me strangely now, I bet. (I know you, it's something you would do.) You're probably saying 'Does this even have a point?' Yes, it does. Well, I hope it does. This is more of an (as I've stated) official peace-offering, because … I've been experiencing these strange feelings, like I need to talk to you, to see your face. As if I'll never be able to again. But that's stupid, because neither of us has anything to worry about, not anymore, and I will see your face. Though, I can't stop what I'm feeling, you know. So, I said to myself, 'Why don't you write a letter to him?' And here I am, writing a letter to you. Though, you're reading this now, and I'm no longer writing it. I couldn't stop myself, even If I wanted to. That's us Gryffindors, huh? Thick as nails. (I know, because you never ceased to remind me.)

Down to the matter at hand. How're you? I'm fine, besides all the tiny annoyances. Lately, I've heard they're already reconstructing Hogwarts. Still, though, I can't bring myself to see it in ruins. Rather un-Gryffindor-ish, I know. But, it was like a home to me, my first real home. It's like watching the house you've lived in all your life be torn down to build a new parking lot … Wait, I don't think you know what that is. A new robe shop, then. (You always said those were useless, though I still don't know why.)

The Daily Prophet is still printing rubbish, even after all this time. You'd think they'd learn by now, wouldn't you? Though, with all this change, it's nice to know we can count on one thing to be utter garbage.

Speaking of newspapers, Luna's handling the Quibbler now, alongside her father, I think. Mr. Lovegood is slightly less zealous. Luna's still as eccentric as ever. She refuses to believe nargles don't exist and ignores whatever Hermione says on the matter.

Hermione and Ron … they've certainly gotten friendlier. If you don't understand, I mean they're snogging all the time now. (Luna's met some Rolf bloke.) It's good to see everyone's moving on and growing up, but it seems like I'm the only one who wants things to slow down. Is it selfish to want to see the world first, instead of settling down? You'd think I'd want to after all this, right? But I don't. I suppose I'm just restless. After all this action, sitting around and doing nothing is getting me restless. It's funny (or ironic, whatever you 'd like to call it). Yeah, I don't want to settle down.

I told Ginny. She said she understood. That we should take a break. Surprisingly, I'm alright with that. Ginny's taken up Quidditch. I'm still trying to find myself. Being an Auror sounds interesting, but I still don't know yet.

Enough about me. Hermione told me something weird about you, just today. Hermione said she and Ron went out to your manor yesterday. She came to ask for a neutrality between you and Ron and herself. (I hadn't known, or I would have come.) And here's where things get odd. They knocked on the door and they searched the house but … They told me you weren't there anymore. Isn't that silly? Why wouldn't you be there? So, I told them to stop messing around. Ron just shrugged and Hermione just looked at me. Yesterday was so strange.

Let's forget about yesterday. Let's just remember today. I'm coming out to personally hand this letter to you. I hope you like it, because all I'd like to see is your smile again. I really did, and still do, miss you.

Sincerely, Harry. (Because we're on first name terms now, right?)

PS: Sorry this was so unbearably long. I just wanted you to know my every thought, like one day I wish to hear yours.

* * *

Looking the letter over one more time, Harry nodded. On the front of the envelope he wrote 'Letter to You' in his best cursive. He crouched down and set it on the newly covered ground. The boy took one last look at the encrypted rock before smiling sadly and leaving.

The stone read:

DRACO MALFOY

a friend

(where it counts)

R.I.P


End file.
